Benutzer:Gleegirl14
Über mich Hi! Mein Name ist Michelle,aber meine Freunde nennen mich Miich:)thumb ich bin ein totaler glee fan!! .......................................... Meine lieblings Caraktere *''Sam Evans (er ist und bleibt für immer mein lieblings carakter ,auch wenn er nicht mehr dabei ist)'' *''Rachel Berry'' *''Santana Lopez'' *''Kurt Hummel'' *''Brittney Piece'' *''Quinn Fabray'' *''Artie Abrams'' *''Blain Andeson'' *''Mike Changthumb'' *''Tina Cohan-Chang'' *''Sunshine Corazon'' *''Jesse St. James'' *''Noah Puckerman'' Meine lieblings Folgen *''Audition'' *''Duets'' *''The Rocky Horror Glee Show'' *''Never been Kissed'' *''Furt'' *''Special Education'' *''A very Glee Christmas'' *''Silly Love Songs'' *''Comeback'' *''Blame it on the alcoholthumb|samchel!!!'' *''Romous'' *''Prom Queen'' My Favorite Songs *''Go your own way (by rachel)'' *''The time of my life (by sam and quinn)thumb'' *''Billionaire(by sam and artie)'' *''Listen (by sunshine)'' *''Firework (by rachel)'' *''baby(by sam)'' *''samebady to love (by sam and artie)'' *''Lucky (by sam and quinn)'' *''Blame it ( on the alcohol)'' *''Empire Stant of Mind (by new direction)'' *''Born this way (by new Directiom)'' *''marry you(by sam,quinn,artie,finn and rachel)'' *''Dancing Quenn (by santana and mesedes)'' *''Dont stop believen (by rachel and finn)'' *''River Deep (santana and mersedes)'' *''Dont stop (by sam,rachel,finn and quinn)thumb'' *''Loser like me (by rachel)'' *''merry Chrismas Darling(by rachel)'' *''silly love songs(by blain)'' *''Happy Days are here again(by kurt and rachel)'' *''Forget you (by holly)'' *''Friday(by sam,puck and artie)'' *''Halo/walking on sunshine(the girl of new direction)'' *''Stop! in the name of Love/free your Mind(the boys of new direction)'' *''Get it right (by rachel)'' *''Hey, soul sister (by blain)'' *''teenagedream (by blain)'' *''isnt she lovely (by artie)'' *''No air (by rachel and finn)'' *''The boy is mine (by satana and mesedes)thumb|overgron!!!'' *''dont you want me (by rachel and blain)'' *''Never going back again (artie)'' *''Oh christmas tree(by artie,quinn,brittney and sam)'' *''Raise your glas (by blain)'' *''Run joey run (finn,jesse,puck and rachel)'' *''Rolling in the Deep (jesse and rachel)'' *''Sway (by Mr. Schuster)'' *''Telephone(by rachel and sunshine)'' *''Tik Tok (by brittney)'' *''Every Rose has its Thorn(by sam)'' My Favorite Couples *''Klain'' *''Samtanathumb'' *''Quam'' *''Bram'' *''Brittana'' *''Bartie'' *''Samchel'' *''Mita'' *''pucktana'' *''Quartie'' *''Tartie'' *''rachel and puck'' *''st.berry'' *''hevans'' Heavanssss.gif|liebe dieses bild!!! Brittanybitch.gif RachelBerryis.gif S.S.gif Sammy_evans.gif Meine lieblings Schauspieler *''Lea michele'' *''Chord Overstreet'' *''Chris Colfer'' *''Naya Rivera'' *''Heather Morris'' *''Darren Criss'' *''Dianna Agron'' Meine Vorbilder *''lady Gaga'' *''Chris Colfer'' *''Chris brown'' *''Bruno Mars '' *''Lea Michele'' *''Beyonce'' *''Pink!'' *''jason derulo'' *''Katy Perry'' *''Chord overstreet'' *''Pitbull'' *''Aliycia Keys'' *''messi'' Hi glee cast.gif okmagazine-style-glee-nayarivera-heathermorris.jpg 180px-Fonduefortwo1.gif Tumblr l9d85wN4Ul1qcl3cro1 500.jpg 409.gif Okmagazine-style-glee-nayarivera-heathermorris.jpg 283560 225170920853274 124570780913289 589666 6976868 n.jpg ImagesCAMWTNZT.jpg 290px-4.164732.jpg Lea+Michele+Premiere.jpg Naya55.jpg Heather Morris+Jan 11 2011.jpg Naya23.jpg Jonathan-groff.jpg 284px-Santades.jpg BlaineAS2.jpg BlaineandKurt.jpg Klaine56.png KlaineProm2.jpg Kurt Blaine.jpg KurtundBlaine5.jpg NewYorkBlaine.png Normal 2x16 231.jpg Screen shot 2010-11-08 at 18.48.51.png Warblerblaine.jpg Practyce.jpg Tumblr lld9ijWVvY1qcbtwuo1 500.jpg 300px-Rosesturn.png Glee34 - I Want to Hold Your Hand.jpg Kurt.jpg Kurt45.jpg Kurt567.jpg Kurt568.jpg Kurt68.jpg Kurt78.jpg KurtS2.jpg Normal 2x07 021.jpg Normal 2x12 052.jpg 1x14 Rachel and Jesse meet each other for the first time.PNG BowlingRachelFinn.jpg Glee rachel.jpg Runjoeyphone.png 180px-Quam Rumours.jpg 180px-Sam-quinn-duet.jpg 226px-Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17370266-400-226.gif Glee S02E13 HDTV XviD-LOL -VTV- avi snapshot 39 41 -2011 02 20 18 32 24-.jpg I've Had the Time Of My Life special education sam and quinn.jpg HS Glee Cast.jpg